Morrigan vs Nyotengu
Morrigan vs Nyotengu '''is a theoretical episode of Death Battle, featuring Morrigan Aensland of Darkstalkers and Nyotengu of Dead or Alive. Description ''Morrigan vs Nyotengu! Battle of the mischievous spirits! '' Introduction Wiz: Throughout history, many a man has warned their peers of spirits seeking to take advantage of them for nothing more than to satisfy an undying thirst for destruction. These two however, just want to enjoy themselves. '''Boomstick: Morrigan, a succubus and head of the Aensland household. Wiz: And Nyotengu, the vengeful female tengu. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Morrigan Wiz: Morrigan Aensland was born in 1678 in Scotland and is the adoptive daughter of Belial Aensland, the demon king. Boomstick: Wait a minute, that woman is like 300 years old and still looks extremely sexy?! God she's gotta teach me her ways! Wiz: Well the reason she's practically ageless is because she's a succubus, a female demon who takes on the appearance of an attractive young women in order to lure men to their deaths. Boomstick: She can lure me to my death anytime she wants. ' Wiz: Of course she can. Anyway, Belial's realm Makai, which is the demon realm, was nearing destruction, and since he didn't have a proper heir and wouldn't for another thousand years, he left the future of the Aensland family, and Makai in general, to Morrigan. '''Boomstick: Buuuut, much like how many of these stories go down, there was a bit of a problem. Since succubi weren't allowed to hold power and were generally detested at the time, Morrigan received very little respect from her peers, despite her being born as an S class noble, whatever that means. ' Wiz: To make matters worse, Morrigan was unable to control her powers, so Belial had to split her soul into 3, with one part being within him and the other being stored into a pocket dimension. He'd kept this a secret until his death, and once Morrigan was the official leader of the family, the soul fragment that Belial had kept with him merged with her once again. 'Boomstick: Even though she's supposed to be a queen and have like, a million responsibilites, she spends most of her time visiting the human world because she finds life in the castle dull. Somehow, I think the words "castle" and "dull" shouldn't be used in tandem. ' Wiz: Although Morrigan is fun-loving and easygoing, make no mistake, she is an incredibly capable warrior. In battle, Morrigan uses a variety of speed-based attacks, such as a spiral kick, a shell kick, and various acrobatic style attacks, perfect for disorienting an opponent. She's also able to fly and use projectiles like her trademark soulfist. '''Boomstick: Those wings are practically her best friends. Not only do they come off at will and can turn into bats, she can also cut you apart with them with a move she calls the shadow blade. But that's not all. Her wings can transform into rocket boosters AND rocket launchers! Not even a dragon can do that! Wiz: Being that Morrigan is a trickster, she manipulates dark magic to use in battle as well. She can make spikes rise out of the ground on command, as well as conjure several popup blades, become intangible, absorb souls from her enemies or prey, and can even clone herself to corner an opponent and confuse them. While the clone usually acts as a mirror for her, it can act on its own as well, which is more than useful in a fight. Boomstick: She can clone herself too? Think I can get one of those? Wiz: I kinda doubt it. Boomstick: Ah nuts. Why does everything bad always happen to me? ''' Wiz: Morrigan is also pretty durable. She's gone toe-to-toe with Demitri, a vampire who came close to defeating her father, and defeated Lord Jedah, a demon with the ability to destroy dimensions. And she came out of both fights more disinterested than worn out. '''Boomstick: She even literally has the kiss of death. In fact, that's how she killed Pyron! My god she's making this too easy for me! Wiz: That said, as tough to kill as she is, Morrigan isn't invincible. If she doesn't feed on souls for a certain amount of time, she'll starve to death and become weakened. And much like other supernatural beings, she is vulnerable to demonic and holy attacks. Boomstick: But that hardly matters when you're dealing with one of the sexiest killers in all of history! Morrigan will have you screaming in more ways than one! Morrigan: A pity. We have so much in common. But if you won't give me what I want...I will take it from you! Nyotengu Wiz: Legend has it that deep within the mountains, there lives a female tengu. Boomstick: Hold up, how is that a legend? Aren't girls kinda like, a normality? Wiz: Well actually, the big deal is that tengus are supposed to be male demons. So the idea that a female tengu exists is a pretty big deal to anyone interested in Japanese folklore. Boomstick: Riiiight, so, does this female tengu exist? Wiz: Indeed she does, and her name is Nyotengu....which just means "female tengu". Boomstick: Wooooow, the creativity is bursting through the seams captain. Wiz: Anyway, Nyotengu's origins are still shrouded in mystery. For one, it's been told that she arrived in the human world simply out of boredom. However, some more information was revealed on her backstory. Nyotengu actually arrived in the human world to avenge the murder of her master Bankotsubo, another tengu, at the hands of Ryu Hayabusa. Boomstick: Buuuut unbeknownst to her, Bankotsubo was a huge dick who had wrought havoc on not only humans but Nyotengu's people as well, so his death was simply retribution for that. Now she's just pissed at Ryu for stealing her kill. Can't blame her honestly. Wiz: While she has been relatively able to get along friendly with humans, she still leaves a mysterious aura around herself, with many people guessing whether she's evil or not. The only real indicator of anything is that she seems to enjoy fighting and might be a sadist. Boomstick: Oh yeah, did we mention she's a fighter? Because she is! Wiz: Nyotengu practices a fighting style known as tengu-do, a common fighting style amongst tengus. Thus she engages in graceful and often unpredictable strikes to catch an opponent off-guard. As a tengu, she has multiple powers that put her many cuts above the rest. Boomstick: She can fly at blinding speeds, create tornados with her fan, break rocks with her hands, and even is capable of hypnosis, which is always a fucking awesome superpower. ''' Wiz: Even though the one time she attempted this by trying to make Luna think she was a cat, it ultimately failed since, as she said, Luna had no inherent interest in being one. That said, Nyotengu is incredibly tough. Not only can she punch through rocks with her hands with ease, she can also tank hits from Raidou and Alpha-152, some of the most powerful strikers in the DOA tournament's history. She's also able to effortlessly toss around a fully grown human and kick them at least 15 yards away. '''Boomstick: She's also incredibly proficient in air combat, and it's essentially where she shines. After all, gotta use those wings for something. Not to mention she boasts some acrobatic abilities in her attacks. Wiz: Nyotengu does have some handicaps though. She lacks good attack speed, so it's not recommended she engage in battle with fast opponents. She's also kind of a sore loser and will throw a tantrum if she loses a fight. Boomstick: Eh, she is pretty young after all. Wiz: Uhhh Boomstick, Nyotengu is actually over 1000 years old. Boomstick: WWWWWWHAT!? WHAT IS WITH JAPAN AND MAKING INSANELY HOT OLD LADIES?! Wiz: She's not even human, remember? Boomstick: Eh, whatever. 1000 years old or 20 years old, Nyotengu is a danger to anyone who looks for it. Nyotengu: My deception...rules all...of creation! Pre-battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLEEEEEE! Battle Morrigan is sitting at a cafe, disguised as a human, enjoying some dessert. She then glances over at a woman in a kimono fanning herself. Morrigan gets up and approaches her. Morrigan: Hey there madame, you look like you need a good time. The kimono woman reveals herself to be Nyotengu and spreads her black wings. Nyotengu: You could say that. What are you offering? Morrigan: *shows her wings and default outfit, revealing she is a succubus* How about a sensual paradise? Nyotengu: Not my style. I think you need something more exertive. Morrigan: But where's the fun in that? Nyotengu: I'll show you Nyoengtu slaps Morrigan across the face, staggering her. Morrigan: Now now, we don't have to play rough. Nyotengu: Oh, but I want to. FIGHT! Nyotengu and Morrigan clash fists, until Morrigan breaks the deadlock and hits Nyotengu with a swift combination of kicks. She keeps this up until Nyotengu is able to block one and punches Morrigan to gain the upper hand. Nyotengu then leaps into the air a bit and hovers while striking Morrigan at different angles, finishing off with a fast dash that sends Morrigan back several feet. Morrigan recovers in time to dodge another of Nyotengu's flying attacks and hits her with a blade she conjured with her wing. Morrigan: That's quite some skill you got there with your wings. Morrigan then conjures an umpteen amount of blades with her wings. Morrigan: But mine are better Morrigan starts attacking Nyotengu with her blades and manages to land a few hits until Nyotengu disrupts her with a gust of wind. Nyotengu then kicks her in the air, grabs Morrigan's leg as she falls, and slams her against the ground a few times, pulling her back up and cracking her back while flying. Nyotengu drops Morrigan on the ground and hits her with a foot dive. Nyotengu flies back a bit and gloats as Morrigan recovers. Morrigan: You're not a very fun playmate. Time to show you what happens to bad playmates when I'm around. Morrigan dashes forward, transforming her wings into rocket thrusters, and unleashes a vicious series of strikes on Nyotengu, regaining the upper hand. Morrigan uses a shadow blade attack to knock Nyotengu into the air where she follows up with a soul fist. They engage in air combat which ends with Nyotengu kicking Morrigan into an empty building. Nyotengu: Why do you not yield? Morrigan: I'm not going anywhere until we get our fill. Nyotengu: We? Who's we? Morrigan clones herself. The clone comes up from behind Nyotengu and attacks here. The real Morrigan then corners Nyotengu to continue the assault. Morrigan conjures 5 dark blades from beneath Nyotengu to maintain momentum, following it up by turning her wings into rocket launchers, which she fires on Nyotengu right away. Nyotengu is rattled by the rockets but manages to recuperate and block the remaining rockets. They clash again, trade hits, and Nyotengu manages to catch Morrigan's hands and holds her down. Nyotengu then begins hypnotizing Morrigan. Nyotengu: Hold on there girl. You like having fun right? You like being a nice litle girl? Morrigan: *hypnotized* Why yes, I like being nice. Nyotengu: Good. Now don't you think it would be really nice to submit to me? Morrigan: It would be...it would be...*snaps out of the hypnosis and headbutts Nyotengu, releasing her from her grip* so boring! Morrigan then gives it all she's got with a deadly combination of magic attacks and physical attacks. Morrigan hits her with a soulfist, with Nyotengu clearly weakening. Morrigan: Trying to control my mind to win? That's no fun. Morrigan then transforms her wings into rocket boosters, grabs Nyotengu by the neck, and drags her along the ground at high speed, rattling Nyotengu very hard. At this point, Nyotengu can barely stand. Nyotengu: No! No! This cannot be! Morrigan: Oh, but it is. Morrigan kicks Nyotengu in the jaw, sending her into the air. As Nyotengu plummets back down, Morrigan conjures a death spike from below, fatally impaling Nyotengu. Nyotengu's lifeless body hits the ground. Morrigan: I'll took good care of you. KO! Morrigan is then shown consuming Nyotengu's soul. Results Boomstick: I wonder if tengu souls are high in nutritional value. Wiz: Morrigan and Nyotengu seemed to line up on paper, and Nyotengu's speed and surprising strength were enough to carry her throughout the fight. But she was simply no match for Morrigan. Boomstick: The power differences between the two were actually much bigger than you'd realize. ' Wiz: Nyotengu's rock breaking ability puts her striking force at around 1.6 million pounds, proving she had supernatural strength. However Morrigan's victories against Demitri and Jedah show that her strength is at a planet-buster level, which factors in at around 224 trillion joules. That's quite a lot more than breaking rocks. '''Boomstick: And while Nyotengu could throw humans around like they're made of plastic, Morrigan has shown that she's capable of doing that too. She's also been able to keep up with Pyron, who can move at the speed of light. So in terms of physicality, anything Nyotengu could do, Morrigan could do better. ' Wiz: Adding to Morrigan's advantage, succubi are immortal while tengus are not. So while Nyotengu could certainly hurt Morrigan, she didn't have what it takes to kill her. 'Boomstick: But how did Morrigan manage to break free from the hypnosis? ' Wiz: Nyotengu's hypnosis would've been her ace in the hole, but if you remember correctly, when Nyotengu tried this on the human Luna, Luna broke free from acting like a cat because she had no inherent interest of being one, meaning Nyotengu's hypnosis only works if the victim has an existing desire for whatever it is they're being hypnotized into doing. Morrigan had no interest in letting Nyotengu win the fight, so it didn't work. Besides, Morrigan's a succubus; hypnosis to her is nothing. 'Boomstick: Well that's a ripoff. ' Wiz: It's also important to remember that Morrigan's only at around 2/3 of her whole power, since being full powered could be catastrophic to all of reality surrounding her. 'Boomstick: Even if Morrigan didn't have 2/3 of her power somehow, she didn't need it to beat Nyotengu. Plus, Morrigan has way more actual combat experience. Nyotengu treats fighting like a pastime, a hobby, whereas Morrigan is a trained warrior who's had to save her dimension many times. ' Wiz: Nyotengu was a tough opponent. However, she couldn't overcome Morrigan's superior strength, magic, and fighting background. '''Boomstick: Nyotengu just couldn't conquer this demon. Wiz: The winner is Morrigan. Poll Who would win? Morrigan Nyotengu Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles